A Narcoleplitic
by lacinda
Summary: Sleeping on the job and a broken ass.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Narcoleplitic 

Summary: Sleeping on the job and a broken ass.

I found this challenge from WilsonFest and thought I try my hand at it, I did not go for the bonus points. This is the first part consisting of four chapters. The challenge number 231. House/Wilson: Wilson gets narcolepsy. Bonus points if Wilson has cataplectic attacks due to embarrassment and has one related to House turning him on.  
(Any suggestions for a better title are welcome)

Disclaimer: I do not on House nor am I making a profit from this work of fiction.

Part 1

Chapter 1

Nurse Linda O'Rielly was looking for the Head of the Oncologist Department. Dr. Wilson was not normally late to meet with a patient it was in fact normal for him to be at least a few minutes early.

She walked towards his office asking a few other Nurses if they had seen the wayward Doctor. Susan mentioned she had last seen him walking with Dr. House over an hour ago. Thanking her Linda headed to the Diagnostic Department.

Looking in thru the glass office walls, she did not see Dr. Wilson but saw Dr. House in the glass conference room with his three current victims. She remembered that she often heard him call them his minions. She thought that was more appropriate than what Dr. Wilson called them after all she could not imagine Dr. House as a mother Duck.

Walking in Linda held the door open asking "Has any one seen Dr. Wilson lately he's late for an appointment with a patient?"

House looked up from the white board when he heard the conference door open. Looking at the Nurse in irritation from being interrupted on lecturing or was that nagging the duckling's, he was surprised to here Wilson was missing.

"The last I saw him was over an hour ago," he grabbed his can from the side of the white board and headed toward the Nurse. "It is unlike him to be late on meeting one of his balled little kiddies. How late is he?" House asked as he pushed past Nurse O'Rielly walking towards Wilson's office.

"He was ten minutes late when I started to look for him. He is not answering his pager."

House started walking faster when he heard that Wilson never ignored his pager.

Linda followed House and behind her came his minions.

House rushed into Wilson's office and nearly tripped over a body. "Crap," said House as he regained his balance. Using his cane, he lowered himself to the ground and with the assistance of Nurse O'Rielly turned Wilson over. He checked his carotid vein for a pulse. "Pulse is slow but there."

House started loosening Wilson's tie when he began to stir. "Wilson can you answer me?"

"House?" mumbled Wilson.

House watched Wilson's face he seemed confused and it had taken him a few moments to answer him.

"Chase go get a gurney we have a new patient."

Chase turned to leave but stopped "You do now that will make two patients you will be treating at one time?"

"Just do it," shouted House. "Cameron go get Wilson"s file from records, Forman go check on our other patient, run an MRI and a blood panel, go." They turned and rushed off before House could begin shouting.

Wilson tried to sit up. House pushed him back down, "Ow, no you don"t. Your going to lay there until Chase gets back. Are you in any pain, dizziness, nausea?" asked House as he began checking Wilson's head to see if there was any damage. Not finding any, he turned to Nurse O'Rielly. "Transfer his appointments for the next few days."

Wilson interrupted him, "House I am fine, I can see to my own patients."

"You collapsed on your office floor. You are anything but fine. You are in my clutches Wilson and I will not let you go till I know precisely why."

Chase came in the office with two orderlies. House used his cane to stand and watched as the three men transferred Wilson to the gurney.

"Chase run blood work, do an EKG, schedule an MRI," said House as he watched them go down the hallway.

"House I do not need!" shouted Wilson.

"The more you struggle the more tests I will do," House shouted back at him.

When they were out of sight, frowning he turned to Nurse O'Rielly, "I need to now Wilson schedule I want to know everything he has done in the past two weeks. When he has come in, what time he left, when he ate, what he ate, every person he spoke with, where they sick, had they been out of the country, if they have where. I want to know every Goddamn thing that would affect Wilson. I do not care how many people you need to get it done. But have the information on my desk before you leave."

With that, he walked towards his office.

Chapter 2

Linda watched Dr. House walk away. She turned and headed for the main desk in Oncology. "Susan I need you to transfer Dr. Wilson's appointment's to other Doctors for the rest of the week."

Susan looked up from a patients chart. "What happened?"

"He collapsed in his office. Dr. House is treating him and He wants a report on every thing Dr. Wilson's done in the past two weeks and I mean on everything."

Nurse Brenda who had heard everything as she dropped off some files from the clinic said, "I can have his clinic hours and patient list with files sent to you by this evening."

Linda gave a grateful look to Brenda. "That would be a great help but have it sent to Dr. House's office."

Brenda nodded, "Will do," as she walked off.

When Nurse Brenda arrived in the Clinic, she saw Dr. Cuddy at the main desk. She walked faster calling out, "Dr. Cuddy!"

Dr. Cuddy turned at hearing her name, "Brenda what can I do for you. I see that House has not checked in yet."

"Dr. Cuddy I do not think we will be seeing Dr. House in the clinic today."

Cuddy grinned wide, "Ow, I will get him down here believe me." She said with a short laugh.

"Dr. Wilson collapsed in his office. House is treating him."

Cuddy stopped in her tracks, "What! Does House know why?"

"It just happened I do not have any more information, but Dr. House wants a complete history on every patient Dr. Wilson saw in the past two weeks."

Cuddy shook her head, "That is out rages Brenda. House has not even eliminated whether or not it is simple low blood sugar or fatigue. House knows Wilson's a workaholic."

Cuddy waved to Brenda as she walked towards the elevator.

Walking from the elevator Cuddy quickly walked into the glass conference room, "House what is going on I just heard that Wilson collapsed in his office and that you needed a history on every patient his seen in the past two weeks?"

House looked up from the file he was reading, "Well, that was fast Mom! Jimmy has not even been in his room," House looked as his bare wrist, "ten minutes. Gee, Mom when did you become," he raised his hand making quotation marks, "psychic?"

House turned back to the file he was reading. "He was late for an appointment a nurse came by asking for him, and out of the concern in the depth of my heart I went looking for dear Jimmy. And guest what, when I opened his office door I nearly tripped over his unconscious body."

Cuddy through up her hands, "House have you even ruled out,"

House stopped her with a glare, "I am the best diagnostician in this Hospital do not tell me how to do my job."

Grabbing his can he took the file and walked out of the conference room yelling over his shoulder, "Do not even think of following me."

House walked towards the Other patients room. Forman saw House approaching thru the glass wall. Telling the patient he would be back in a moment he went out to speak with his boss. "House there were several things that came up from the blood work."

"I take it you mean the patient you were just with, Well" he said impatiently, "what were they."

House spoke with Forman for several minutes before giving Forman his orders on the treatment they would try first on the Other patient. House walked away telling Forman to page him if anything important happened, such as the patient dying on him.

It only took a few moments for House to travel from the other patient's room to Wilson's. He watched thru the wall as Wilson tried to con Chase into letting him out of bed before walking in.

Chase looked up from pushing Wilson back on the bed, "It might be easier to put him in restraints."

"I do not pay you to do things the easy way." said House as he walked over to the bed.

Chase shook his head and sighed saying, "I have sent his blood work off, the EKG showed normal, and his MRI is scheduled in an hour, well actually I can get him squeezed in then other wise it will be tomorrow before we can get the machine."

House nodded, "Good, go rush the labs on the blood work and come back in 45 minutes to take him for the MRI."

Chase looked relieved as he left House to deal with Wilson.

House walked over to the glass wall and closed the blinds giving them privacy. He then turned to Wilson. Wilson was unconscious. He rushed over to the bed pushing the call button and shouting for a nurse.

Two nurses quickly came in as he laid the bed down flat. House looked over at the monitor quickly and then looked at it again. Every thing was normal, at least if Wilson was sleeping and not unconscious.

House waved the nurses away, "I want Wilson's assistant down here stat and Nurse Brenda from the clinic as well."

As the Nurses left House sat down in the chair by the bed resting his head on his cane. He needed that blood work.

While he waited for the two nurses he had summoned he went over Wilson's chart again. There was nothing init that was useful except his list of allegys and his habit of letting a simple cold turn into something worse enough for hospitalization. It seemed from his chart that Wilson could not take care of himself when ill or injured.

House did not have to wait long before Nurse Linda and Brenda. Now why did Wilson's two favorite Nurses first name rhymed, he would have two tease him about that later.

"I need to know if you have caught sleeping beauty napping at the hospital."

Brenda looked affronted, "as if you do not do every thing possible to get out of work. So what if Dr. Wilson.."

House slammed his cane against the floor making the two nurses jump. "Look at Wilson doesn't he look like he's napping but guest what he is not. Now I am going to ask again have either of you seen Wilson unconscious when he should not have been."

Linda spoke up, "I have seen him asleep at his desk a couple of times a week it is not that unusal. I just thought he was over working."

House looked from Linda to Nurse Brenda raising an eyebrow.

"I have found him in the clinic at least twice a week as well."

"So," House said twirling his cane, "Jimmy boy as been napping at least four times a week but has he even noticed."

Putting his cane down he asked, "How long have the two of you been finding him, a few months or," he looked at them daring them to lie, "has it been years."

"Years." the nurses said at the same time. They quickly looked at each other before turning back to Dr. House.

"Damn!" House cursed before standing.

"Get out and do not bother with getting me Wilson's history for the past two weeks but from now on you both," he stopped speaking giving each of them a glare worth more meaning than a thousand words, "when you find Wilson in the future you will call me immediately."

With that said the Nurses left with out another word spoken between the three of them.

Chapter 3

House put down the rail on the hospital bed and sat down next to Wilson. He waited ten minutes before his friend began to stir.

"Wilson, I need you to answer some questions for me as honestly as you can."

Wilson was slightly confused, he must have fallen asleep. Rubbing his eyes he turned to look at House. "Sure, House."

"Do find it hard to fall asleep?"

Wilson shook his head while yawning.

"How many times do you wake up each night?"

Wilson thought for a moment, "Only two to three times, House were are you going with this."

House put his hand on Wilson's arm, "Just a few more questions, have you felt exhausted or depressed lately?"

Wilson looked angery and moved his arm from under House's hand, "You know I am on anti-depressants."

"Just bear with me Wilson this is important, please answer the questions."

Wilson's eyes widened he could not remember the last time House had been so sincere much less said please.

"I have always been tired and yes I been depressed."

"One last question, Wilson, how long have you been taking unexpected naps?"

"What?" Wilson was confused.

Before House could say more Chase came in the room.

House got up off the bed and motioned for Chase to raise the rail. "I will speak to you after the MRI Wilson."

Chase and a nurse began wheeling the bed out of the room. "Chase I can take a wheel chair," Wilson told Chase.

"No can do," Chase said with a laugh, "Doctors orders."

Wilson moaned as he was pushed from the room.

After Wilson was gone from the room House headed for his office. Once there he gave orders to Cameron to order a sleep study done on Wilson for that night. He wanted a polysomonogram (PSG) plus a multiple sleep latency test (MSLT) done.

Cameron rubbed her forehead, she felt a headache coming on. She headed to the sleep lab to make sure one was open. She just knew she was not going to get any sleep tonight.

As she walked down the hall she ran head long into Forman. The force knocked her on her ass as she landed she heard a bone break.

Forman went to help her up when she screamed.

"Ow, God!" screamed Cameron, "My ass get me off my ass."

Forman quickly got her on her feet. She was breathing hard and in obvious pain.

Forman heard House coming and looked up to see House trying not to burst out laughing.

"Cameron," Forman said, "Are you all right?"

"Fuck No!" She wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. "I think you broke my ass."

House straightened his face before saying. "From the screaming it is more likely your tail bone that broke and not your ass. Though if you do have Forman break your ass You probably better do that in private. It would not look good if you gave Cuddy an aneurism."

Cameron looked at House gapping. How could he say that.

Seeing her looking like a fish. House grinned and popped open his pill bottle taking out one vicodin he thru it in her mouth.

Watching her swallow it he turned and started walking back to his office saying, "have Forman write you a pain script, you might want to get a donut to sit on and do not forget," he stopped and turned back to Cameron, "to order those tests for Wilson." With that he walked back into his office.

Foreman shook his head at Houses anticks, "Come on Cameron lets get you down to x-ray but House was probably right you. It sounded like you broke your tail bone."

Cameron still looking shocked let Forman help her down the hall.

Chapter 4

House was grinning as he sat behind his desk chucking he picked up his phone and called the sleep lab. He went ahead and reserved one of the labs, he just knew the two ducklings where going to x-ray first. He shook his head it was not like any could be done for a broken tail bone. It would hurt like hell until it healed.

Still grinning he pulled a book down from his shelves and opened it to Narcolepsy.

Narcolepsy - is a neurological disorder that affects the control of sleep and wakefulness. People with narcolepsy experience excessive daytime sleepiness and intermittent, uncontrollable episodes of falling asleep during the day. These sudden sleep attacks may occur during any type of activity at any time of day.  
(Quote from WEBMD)

Reading further he began making notes, when he was done he sat in his chair. He rubbed his face in his hands and then rested his head on the back of the chair. It was treatable but not curable. Wilson had to have been showing symptoms for years and he never noticed. This could have inevitably killed him. He could have fallen asleep at the wheel of his car and died. He could have lost him. He could still loose him if Wilson did not take this seriously, if he did not take care of himself. And the records showed, the one thing Wilson was lousy at it was taking care of himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment. The silence in his office a balm on his soul.

Hearing his door open, he waited for who ever to speak.

Cuddy looked at House and walked into the office seating in the chair in front of his desk. "I walked into Forman and Cameron in x-ray and, House wipe that grin off your face it is not funny."

"Yes it is, You should of heard her," he said while sitting up all the while grinning.

She put he hand up stopping him from continuing, "No it is not and I do not want to here about it."

Pouting, "Fine just ruin all my fun."

Giving him a look she asked after Wilson.

"I am having some tests run in the sleep lab tonight but I am sure the results will point to Narcolepsy."

Cuddy closed her eyes saying, "Damn."

"At least its treatable the only question I have is whither or not Wilson will stick to the treatment."

Cuddy looked up at him questionably.

House sighed, "Wilson has never taken care of himself. Everyone else comes first with him. With the proper medications and a sleep schedule that includes 7 to 8 hours of sleep a night, that is always at the same time and with at least two naps during the day and a few other things, it will be manageable."

"He will need to lay off the alcohol and start exercising." Cuddy said with a look.

"I did say and other things," House said affronted.

Cuddy leaned back in her chair, "Your right though it will be hard to get Wilson on a schedule and keep him on it."

Houses pager went off, taking it off his belt he read the text. "Wilson is done with his MRI and his labs are back."

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Cuddy asked.

Grabbing his cane, he stood saying, "No," and walked out the door.

Walking along the hall way House thought of the best way to get Wilson to stick to a treatment. Seeing that Wilson was back in his room and doing paper work no less, he grimaced this was not going to be fun.

He walked into the room saying, "So who did you bribe to get your paper work or did you hold somebody hostage."

Walking to Chase he took the films and held them to the light.

Chase spoke, "The MRI was clean."

House grunted, "Its what I expected."

Wilson glared at House, "Then why did you order it done."

"In case I was wrong," House put down the films and grabbed the blood work, "Your cholesterol is high."

"I could have told you that," Wilson grumbled.

"Then why didn't you?" asked House as he moved over to Wilson's bed. He put down the rail and sat down after moving Wilson's paper work over to the Hospital tray.

"It was none of you business, and I wasn't done with that paper work."

House pointed to the paper, "Chase take that back to oncology and tell them the next time I find Wilson working before I release him I will burn said papers. Then find Cameron and make sure she ordered those tests."

"Right," Chase said while gathering up the papers and quickly leaving.

"What tests?" asked Wilson.

House looked straight into Wilson's eyes, "I have orders two tests in the sleep lab PSG and then MSLT."

Wilson frowned, "You already know what I have don't you."

House nodded, "The tests will confirm it but I believe you have Narcolepsy."

"I am an Idiot," Wilson said with a harsh laugh.

"Then so am I," House said, "and you know I'm not."

Closing his eyes Wilson nodded.

"Wilson this will change things in your daily life but it will make it better and safer. Once we get the right meds you won't be tired or depressed all the time."

Wilson opened his eyes frowning, "What do you mean safer."

House looked seriously at Wilson, "No more driving."

"What!" shouted Wilson.

"Not only could you kill your self but some one else if you fall asleep at the wheel you know I'm right Wilson."

Grabbing the blanket in his fists beside him Wilson through back his head and screamed.

House heard Nurses come running from the hallways. As the first one entered he ordered her to close the blinds and to keep every one out unless he called.

In a few moments Wilson stopped screaming breathing heavy he slowly calmed down.

When Wilson was calmer house asked, "Did that make you feel better."

Not trusting his voice Wilson simply nodded.

"Listen to me Wilson, your not alone. We will deal with together if you'll let me and if not, I'll drag you kicking and screaming, you got me."

Wilson laughed and nodded his head and turned and watched his friend, His best friend grinning.

"Wilson, you will never believe what Cameron did."

"What?"

Done the Hall Nurse Linda O'Rielly heard two men laughing outrageously. Shaking her head she headed back to the Oncology Department.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Chapter 1

House watched as Wilson laughed, he grinned he always prided himself on the fact that he could always get Wilson to laugh. He would never admit it on pain of death but Wilson's laugh gave him a warm fuzzy filling, and to think Wilson thought vicodin was addictive.

House looked up at the clock on the wall. It wouldn't be long until Wilson would need to go down to the sleep lab.

"Wilson, I think you should move back home."

Wilson stared at House, "Now, that came out of the blue. Why would I move back in with you? That is what you mean because my parents live over two hours away and that would be a long commute especial if I can't drive."

"Don't be an ass, of course, I mean for you to move in with me didn't I just say that, Out loud and in English."

Giving House a strange look, Wilson decided not to go into that, "and yet you haven't answered the question of why I would move in with you. After all I do not want to permanently sleep on your couch nor have pranks constantly pulled on me."

House sat up straight raised his left hand and said, "I solemnly swear never to pull a prank on you in our home and to give you the right to sleep on the bed. So I swear as a former girl scout cub." Putting down his hand, he scratched his chin, "or was that a Boy Scout kitty I can never remember."

Wilson laughed, "You never were one or the other."

"True but I do mean it besides I can give you a lift to work and you can cook were as I…"

"Burn water," Wilson said with a grin.

"That only happened once and you said you wouldn't mention it ever again."

Wilson with difficulty straightened his face saying, "I apologize, but House you only have one bed."

"It's more than big enough for two people."

"I'm going to regret this but fine I'll move in. You will have to meet a few conditions first."

House nodded, "We'll discuss that later Forman's here to take you to the sleep lab. I'll go over to the hotel and grab the rest of your stuff tonight."

Forman waited at the door until House waved him in.

House grabbed Wilson's keys and headed down the hallway. Not far from the conference room, he spotted Chase, "Chase!"

Chase turned towards House and raised his eyebrow.

House took the keys from his pocket and tossed them at Chase, "Go over to Wilson's Hotel and get his things. I'll meet you over at my place in an hour."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Yes master, any thing master," he bowed all the while muttering about power mongering manipulative basterds.

House continued on to his office to grab his things before headed home.

Chapter 2

House closed and bolted the door after Chase left. He turned around and stared at the four suitcases that held Wilson's worldly good's. He walked further into the living room looking at his bookcases and entertainment center, at the guitar's and artwork hanging on the walls. He then looked back at the four suitcases; Wilson had one for each decade.

He sat on the arm of the coach tapping his cane on the hardwood floors. Getting up he walked into his bedroom leaving the suitcases for Wilson to deal with in the morning.

After getting ready for bed, House laid back on the right side of his king size bed thinking. Looking over to the left side of the bed, he wondered if sharing a bed with his best friend would be awkward. This would be different from when Wilson had staid with him before. Then he had been his guest. It had been temporary. Now he had invited Wilson to not only stay but also share his space. He would not be able to threaten to throw him out to get his way. House knew the moment he tried that trick Wilson would be gone so fast his head would spin and no matter of begging would get Wilson back to living with him.

Turning over on his side, he was soon fast sleep.

Chapter 3

Wilson watched the lights fly by as his bed was rolled down the hallway. Forman told him about Cameron and that Chase was taking her home leaving Forman to be the one over seeing the sleep lab while he was there.

Once in the lab Forman had him soon settled down for the night. The electros hooked up on him reminded Wilson of a bad B made horror movie. He watched as Forman left the room to monitor him from the control room.

Lying there, he thought of House, he on occasion confused Wilson, like now. Why did he want him to move back in with him? House loved puzzles but his diagnosis wasn't going to change the only thing left was treatment and House had always found that boring. He was House's only friend perhaps with him living with House; House might feel more control over Wilson's problem. He had seemed a bit spooked at the thought of Wilson dieing from a hypothetical car crash. With that thought, Wilson fell into a deep slumber.

Chapter 4

In the morning, House met with Forman to go over the test results. It was what he had thought. Having confirmed the diagnosis, House headed to Wilson's room.

When he entered the room, he noticed Wilson sitting on the side of the bed buttoning up his dress shirt. "Well, you seem to be in a hurry Doc! Is there a brush fire coming this way or can't you go a day with out seeing one of your…"

"House! Don't, not this early in the day." Finishing with his shirt, he sat in the chair by the bed slipping on his shoes in the process.

Pouting, House sat on the bed, "Fine, you just have to ruin all my fun don't you."

Smiling, Wilson looked up at House, "Now my day wouldn't be complete with out ruining some of your fun, now would it."

House gave Wilson a quick grin before becoming serious. "The test results confirm Narcolepsy. Normally Ritalin is proscribed for excessive daytime sleepiness along with an antidepressant to deal with the cataplexy. Since you're already on an antidepressant we don't know if you have cataplexy but I think you should stay on the antidepressants even if your shrink thinks you no longer need it."

Wilson nodded, "I agree."

"Good, I'm glad you agree."

"You would just give it to me any way."

Smiling House continued, "I think we should skip trying Ritalin and start off with Provigil there are less side affects."

"What about the sleep schedule?" Wilson asked leaning back in the chair.

"You need 7 to 8 hours of sleep a night, on schedule. That means, if you've forgotten, going to bed at the same time every night and getting up at the same time. We'll start of with 2, 15 minute naps a day and change that if needed."

Wilson frowned, "My schedule can be erratic at times. Some times I'm in at six am other times I don't need to be in till nine and on occasion I leave after midnight or not at all"

"I know. You're going to have to change that Wilson, I now it will be hard but unless there is an emergency you will need to stick to the schedule."

Wilson stood up and began to pace rubbing the back of his neck before speaking, "House, I have patients that need me to be available at odd hours. I can't just, push them off on to other doctors."

House stood up and placed his hand on Wilson's shoulder stopping him in mid pace. "Wilson, this had been getting steadily worse over time how do you think you patients will feel if you drop unconscious in a middle of an examination or worse in the middle of a procedure."

Wilson's face drained of all color, "I could kill them," he whispered. "I can't." he stopped speaking his eyes got wide and just when he drew in a deep breath he collapsed on the floor.

House was pulled down with him. He tried to get out from under him as Wilson's arms and legs jerked uncontrollably. House was trapped. He yelled for a nurse as loud as he could. He heard footsteps running towards the room.

"Get him off me."

Two nurses quickly got house on his feet. Wilson had stopped jerking his limbs and was breathing heavily on the floor.

"Wilson you idiot, you must have forgotten to take your antidepressants," turning to the nurses he spat out, "What are you two waiting for help him onto the bed."

After the nurses had helped Wilson on to the bed House ordered one of the nurses to go get Wilson his meds.

"You're not leaving that bed again till your meds have kicked in. On the bright side we now know you suffer from cataplexy."

Wilson shot House a glare.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Part 3

Chapter 1

Wilson closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow. This sucked, how could he have missed this. How could he keep his job, see patients knowing that his, his condition could impair the care that he gave them. Hell, he could kill someone. One thing was for sure he could not perform any procedures or operations on his patients. His conscious couldn't take that, much less his malpractice insurance.

He opened his eyes and looked at House as he sat beside his bed. "House?"

He watched as House looked up from his cane and looked into his eyes. It always caught him unaware the blueness of his eyes. "My practice House, how can I keep seeing patients."

House smiled at him sadly, "You do what most Doctors do, like I do, you delegate. I know you like to be there for your patients, going that extra mile. But Wilson you're the head of your department, let those Doctors you've hired and train do there job. The important things will not be affected, you'll simply be holding there hands instead of operating on them."

Wilson gave a harsh laugh, "And when I collapse in front of a patient, what then. How will they be comfortable with a physician they can't depend on."

"They can depend on you, Wilson. You are the most dependable doctor in this hospital. They will think your human and believe it or not people prefer some one they can relate to. Hell you'll probably be even more popular. If that happens, but we are going to do everything possible to make sure you don't have an episode in front of a patient. I will make sure you take your meds, just to make sure you don't nock me down again for one thing, and you will keep to your sleep schedule starting tonight."

"How long till you'll let me up?" asked Wilson while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Migraine?" retarded House as he stood to turn off the lights.

"When it rains it pours."

"I'll leave you then and be back in an hour. I'll send in the nurse with something for the migraine."

House heard Wilson whisper a thanks as he left the room. A he past the nurses station he wrote up an order for Wilson's meds and told the nurse on station to make sure his friend wasn't disturbed.

As he walked down the hall House paused out side the conference room. Chase was getting a drink while talking to Cameron. Who was sitting on an orange colored donut. Shaking his head he went in, "That color really brings out the colors in your cheeks, Cameron."

Chase started coughing fit, "Went down the wrong pipe," he said as he caught his breath.

Cameron blushing rolled her eyes, "Real mature, House."

"I thought so, now then I know I have three minions," he pointed at them, "but it seems I've lost one."

Chase sat at the table, "Forman went home, said he wasn't paid enough to work 24 hours when we didn't have a patient."

Rolling his eyes House tossed his name badge at Chase and turned towards his office, "In that case, Chase go be House at the clinic and take Cameron with you."

Chapter 2

House opened the door to his apartment and let Wilson proceed him with a wave of his hand. "Home sweet Home, so what is for dinner."

"House I haven't been here five minutes, one I have no idea what is in your kitchen.."

"Our Kitchen, actually you can have it."

"How very king of you."

"Isn't it."

"Second of all I haven't unpacked and third and probably the most important to you," he said pointing at House, "it won't be time for dinner for another two hours."

"But I'm hungry," House whined.

Picking up two of his suitcases he headed towards the bedroom, "Not my fault."

House responded as he followed him, "You mean, mean man I'm telling mommy you're not feeding you."

Beginning to unpack Wilson shot back, "Which one?"

House rejoinder, "Excuse me?"

"Would that be Mommy Cuddy, Mommy Blythe or Mommy Wilson."

House tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful expression, "Mommy Wilson, she always says I'm to thin, besides you listen to her."

Wilson let out a bark of laughter. "You would, wouldn't you," he said while shaking his head.

"Let me finish unpacking and I'll start dinner early it shouldn't take long."

House looked back into the front room with a frown, "I'm not helping."

"What a shocker, and here I thought you were trying to get me to hurry up and begin cooking."

Sniffing in disdain House turned and walked out of the room, "I sleep on the right side of the bed don't touch my night stand."

Wilson shouted after him, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Chapter 3

House flipped thru the channels, hearing Wilson banging things around in the kitchen, "You never did answer me."

"What?" shouted Wilson from the kitchen.

"You never told me what's for dinner," House shouted back.

Yelling back, "It's called," in a sing song voice, "What I can scrape together Surprise."

House shrunk back into the couch cushions, "Does this mean your going to take me to that Hell hole?"

Wilson walked into the living room putting his hands on his hips, "House it's called a grocery store, and no you don't have to go but then you can not complain about what I cook."

House whined, "you never buy junk food."

Wilson turned and walked back into the kitchen, "then I suppose you'll have to go and supervise, after all that is your specialty."

House grumbled and then shout out, "I'm not doing the dishes."

"Then you don't eat," was shouted back at him.

Chapter 4

House was ready for bed and climbed in and got comfortable. Wilson was still in the bathroom. He turned and made sure his pills were on the night stand, he sighed knowing that they wouldn't have moved in the few minutes since he put them there. He couldn't sleep with out checking that they were there. He wished Wilson would hurry up.

Wilson came out of the bathroom and headed for the left side of the bed. Soon as he climbed in House turned of the lamp on his night stand off.

It took a few minutes before they both settled down.

House sighed it didn't take Jimmy very long to go to sleep he thought. He turned and watched him sleep. He sometime just couldn't sleep and here was Wilson unable to stay awake. He watched as Wilson breathed. His chest going up and down, the air going in and out of his lungs, it was hypnotic. He's eyes slowly closed and he joined Wilson in the land of nod.

Part 4

Chapter 1

Wilson was warm, pleasantly warm. He felt as if he was in a cocoon of comfort. This thought caused him to slowly wake up. He was normally cold, he never seemed to have enough covers before.

Opening his eyes he noticed a lump on his chest. His slumbering mind slowly came into focus. House was lying half way on him. Cuddling him with his bad leg thrown over his right lying between his legs.

Wilson had to control an urge to laugh. He had not been expecting this. He looked over to the alarm clock, there was ten minutes till it went off.

Smiling he brought his hand to the back of Houses head and gentling petted him, hoping this would wake him up.

House nuzzled into his chest, and was that a purr he heard. Gently laughing he whispered, "House, House it's time to get up." House squeezed him, causing him to grunt.

He watched as House lazily opened his eyes. Then House poked him, "House don't do that."

House looked up at Wilson sleepily then he put his head back down and nuzzling his chest went back to sleep.

"House," Wilson said exasperated, "you have to let me up or considering where your leg is your going to get very wet."

Shaking House gently he tried again, "I have got to pee, let me go!"

Grunting House let Wilson slip out of bed.

Chapter 2

House listened as Wilson went to the bathroom and started his daily routine. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, as he woke up he realized that he had been using Wilson as a human pillow. He blushed, glad that Wilson wasn't there to see it. What had that been about? He had never cuddled with Stacy but then again she always told him he was like a furnace and to give her space to breath.

He quickly rubbed his face in his hands to make himself more alert. Turning to the bed side table he grabbed his pills and took one. Hearing the shower running he growned, damn it, now he had to pee. He reached for his cane and swung his bad leg off the bed.

Putting his left foot firmly on the floor he stood dividing his weight on his cane and left leg. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, keeping his right leg from touching the floor.

He quickly knocked on the door entering before Wilson could answer, "Need to pee!" He shouted over the sound of the water running.

Finishing he yelled, "Leave me some hot water!" as he left.

Waiting for the vicodin to kick in, he made it back to the bed to wait for Wilson to get out of the bathroom. He couldn't remember hearing if Wilson had starting the coffee or not, knowing he wouldn't make it to the kitchen before Wilson was done he reached for a magazine and began reading.

Chapter 3

Ignoring how the day began, House and Wilson walked into the Hospital side by side.

House stopped at the clinics center desk waving Wilson on telling him he'd meet him up stairs. He watched as Wilson entered the elevator. He looking at Nurse Brenda saying, "I want a word with you," he then turned and walked into exam room 2.

He sat on a stool, "This won't take long. You may not be aware but Wilson was diagnosed with Narcolepsy. This requires that he stick to a strict sleep schedule. Since Wilson has a habit of volunteering in the clinic when its understaffed I want to make sure he isn't taken advantage off."

Brenda nodded asking, "How can I help?"

"By making sure Wilson leaves by no later than 8 pm if his in the clinic. If I've already left call him a cab. He is not to drive under any circumstance. He is to take two naps a day the first is at 10:30am the second at 3:30pm. Make sure he is not in the clinic, and if you happen to find him sleeping call me." House then gave he a glare saying, "This is strictly confidential. If I find out you've leaked this into the gossip mill I'll make your life a living hell and moving away will not help you in the least."

With that said House got up and left for his office.

Chapter 4

House knocked on Wilson's door at 11 O'clock and entered with out waiting for a reply. Seeing that Wilson was still asleep on the couch he nudged him with his cane while leaning against the deck. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head it's feeding time."

He watched as Wilson opened his eyes saying, "what time is it?"

"11 o'clock, did you have trouble going to sleep."

Wilson shook his head no.

"In that case we need to get you an alarm clock for the office you slept for 30 minutes."

Wilson nodded as he stretched while setting up, "Did you mention food."

"Yep, since I woke sleepy beauty, you have to feed me."

Wilson stood up and grabbed his coat, "and how is that any different from any other day?"

House shrugged and headed out the door. Wilson caught up with him and they walked in silence to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 5

Part 5

Chapter 1

House stole another fry off of Wilson's plate and popped it in his mouth. Wilson sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Does stealing my food really make it taste any better?"

"Yep," House replied with a grin.

Giving House a small smile Wilson gave a shack of his head before telling him he was of to the clinic.

House watched as Wilson walked out of sight. Popping the last of Wilson's fries in his mouth he grabbed his cane and headed towards the elevator.

As he pushed the button he heard the clicking of Cuddy's hills behind him. He mentally hurried the doors to open.

"House, Clinic now!"

"But what about my patient?" House whined.

Cuddy put her hands on her hips tilting her head to the side, "Lets see would that be the patient you cured and sent home this morning or the other one that is right now working in the clinic."

"I'm sure Cameron has by now found me another victim, no wait I mean patient."

"I've already checked, House. You have no patient, you owe me at least three hours today, in the clinic. Keep whining and I'll make it six."

House turned around giving Cuddy a glare, "fine, but you so are the wicked witch."

House stomped away from Cuddy, and walked up to the Clinic desk. He grabbed a sucker and headed to exam room 2.

Three hours later, House signed out of the clinic. "Brenda," House said as he walked away, "What time did Wilson leave."

Not looking up Nurse Brenda grabbed the sign out sheet, "He hasn't signed out, he was in exam room 4."

House quickly turned from walking towards the elevator and went straight into exam room 3. Looking in the door he shouted, "Brenda, you are so fired."

He went in and knelled on the floor checking Wilson's pulse. He heard Brenda come in behind him. "See if you can wake him," House said grimacing as he stood. While watching Brenda try and wake Wilson he took out his pill bottle and popped the cap.

That seemed to wake Wilson, how curious, he thought as he dried swallowed a pill.

Chapter 2

House opened the apartment door. He could hear Wilson in the Kitchen he said he wasn't going to cook earlier when House had dropped him off. He must have changed his mind.

House walked into the kitchen. Wilson was at the table with his head down. House saw that there was pots in the sink but nothing was cooking.

House walked up behind Wilson and gently squeezed his shoulder. He then sat down across from him.

"Bad day?" House asked softly.

Wilson snorted with out raising his head.

House took a box out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table, "I got you something."

Looking up Wilson sighed and leaned back in his chair. House could see the redness around his eyes.

"Go on," House said urging Wilson to open the box.

Reaching across the table Wilson picked up the box and took the lid off.

"You got me a Watch?" asked Wilson with a startled look.

"I had the guy at the store program it. It will go off ten and five minutes before you have to go to sleep and once when you need to get up," House said while standing up. He reached and grabbed the phone off the wall asking Wilson if he wanted Chinese or Italian, not waiting for an answer he began dialing as he left the room.

Shaking his head, Wilson took off his old watch and replaced it with the new one. Taking a closer look at it he noticed that it looked nearly the same as his old one. Giving a heavy sigh he stood up and joined House on the couch.

Chapter 3

Wilson heard his watch go off. The sound was more annoying than it was last night. He opened his eyes, House was lying across him again. He made no move to get up. It was Saturday, he knew he'd wake House if he tried and he was to comfortable to deal with a cranky House.

Lying there he thought of how he came to this. In stead of being in his own bed, in a house he bought with a loving wife and children, he had House.

Here he was in his friends bed being used as a pillow petting said friends hair. In a way he was glad. He could not imagine any of the women he previously dated or married being there for him. They weren't there when he had a cold or flu why would they be there now when he had something that may… . He couldn't think of that, he wouldn't.

House was here. House had in a sense always been there, but before he didn't need House. Now he did, maybe, maybe he had always needed him. He just didn't know it.

Wilson continues laying there and thought of nothing. He had, had enough of heavy thinking for one day. In a minute he thought, I'll get up and make pancakes.

Chapter 4

House slowly woke up. He could hear a heart beating beneath him. He was cuddling with Wilson again. Between the two of them he would have thought Wilson was the cuddlier not him. This could so ruin his image, but he doubted if Wilson would tell.

He could feel a hand stroking his hair. He nuzzled the chest beneath him. This was going to be a problem. He just knew Wilson will try and talk about this. He didn't want to, why couldn't Wilson ever just go with something's, but then he wouldn't be his Wilson. He winced at that thought.

He should have stopped himself from thinking of Wilson as his a long time ago. Know it was to late. He just knew he was going to pay for that in one form or another.

Chapter 5

"House, I know your Awake," whispered Wilson as he continued to pet House.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping."

Wilson chuckled, "I think you should let me up to make pancakes."

House liked that thought. He turned over onto his back and watched Wilson leave the room. He was relieved to get out of the talk he knew was coming.

"House," Wilson shouted from the kitchen, "Get out of bed. We can talk while I cook"

House looked to the ceiling saying, "Damn."

"I heard that," came from the kitchen.

Putting Wilson's pillow over his head he screamed. With the pillow still covering his face he could hear Wilson shouting from the kitchen, "House, stop being dramatic, if your not up in ten minutes your eating cereal."


	5. Chapter 6

Part 6

House sat in his office listening to his ipod as he twirled his cane while thinking. His conversation with Wilson had not gone as he had imagined.

There had been no shouting and no breaking of dishes. In fact considering the content it was a rather unexciting conversation. There had been more excitement when they had argued over who was better Spider-man vs. Batman.

In a way that was comforting. He and Wilson fit together. He didn't have to fight about it or manipulate him into it. They had drifted towards each other and now were in each others gravity. He liked the thought that Wilson was always traveling towards him.

He stopped twirling his cane and leaned on it with a grin. He was a possessive jerk and every one at the Hospital new that, especially Wilson. He was going to make sure that Wilson never drifted very far from him and if some one tried to take what was his, well he'd just have to make their life a living hell until they learned that Wilson was his, and his alone.

Still grinning he headed to Wilson's office. Who new that being in love with Wilson would be so much, fun.

A/N

A/N

A/N

A/N

(Authors Notes: This ends A Narcoleplitic, this was the first draft. It will probably be some time before the final version is posted. When it is it will be clearly marked.)


End file.
